<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violet Dolls by Diane_Nox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060838">Violet Dolls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diane_Nox/pseuds/Diane_Nox'>Diane_Nox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsta X and Naruto Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, Infiltration, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, adorable ninjas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diane_Nox/pseuds/Diane_Nox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsta X and Naruto Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violet Dolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uzuki was born the single child of a civilian Uzumaki refugee and a sailor in a small unnamed town in Fire Country, with brown hair that seemed red in the sunlight. Yet he remembered being the second child in a family of black-hairs. They spoke Japanese, even though he was Korean. He knew he wasn’t even supposed to be alive, yet here he was, not even a year old, even though he was a 42 year old singer who had died from bullet wounds, vague impressions of a hospital room the last thing he saw. It had been their last performance as Monsta X, Kihyun remembered the tears that were shed between them, then the loud sounds of a gun going off.</p><p>He was only eleven months old when his parents took him to Konoha for the first time, cooing to him about how he would be safe there. He didn’t think they even realized he could understand them. The young boy didn’t cry upon his arrival at the Konoha orphanage. He was mostly left to his own devices, the caretakers too busy because of a war going on to pay attention to any single child. He listened to them tell stories of their great ninja from time to time, telling them how great all the children would be one day when they succeeded these ninja as heroes of Konoha. He didn’t think any of the children realized that it was never their choice. Konoha needed soldiers, and it would take them. Of course, at twelve months he was way too young.</p><p>He was 18 months old when he found the Hangul messily drawn on a slip of paper in the corridor where the new kid was. “Hyungwon”. He ran up to the boy, babbling at him in barely comprehensible Korean. Neither’s vocal cords were developed enough to coherently speak yet, they barely managed to confirm that it really was them. No one even noticed Akio’s bed remaining empty, the two boys sharing one from then on.</p><p>It was Reo who approached them, hesitantly asking them for their names – their real names. A small smile spread across their leader’s face when he identified himself. The caretakers started to notice that all three boys had taken to sharing a room. They cooed at them that they would make such a good team when they would eventually graduate the academy. All of them, three years old, smiled and nodded along.</p><p>Similar to the leader, it was Yoshiki who recognized the forming group dynamic and approached them, calling himself Jooheon. Three became four, both in numbers and in age. Then Uzuki pointed out Akari’s happy personality, “accidently” called him Minhyuk. Finally, they were five years old and about to join the academy. Kane drew a mixed M and X into the sand. The caretakers didn’t even blink when another boy was accepted into the fold and I.M moved into their room. By the time they were enrolled for the academy Wonho still hadn’t shown. They theorized their being here had something to do with all of them having died in the shooting, at the same time. He, after all, would have been the last living member of Monsta X.</p><p>Finally, their training begun. Even with a war going on the children seemed to believe the stories that they would be heroes, none of them aware that few would even survive a year after their graduation. The group of six started occupying the academy training grounds in the afternoon, slowly re-learning old dance moves and turning some of them into katas they could use when fighting. The divide between the clan kids and civilians was clear even now, but for the first time, there was a third front – The six of them soon managed to beat those who weren’t serious about their training with ease, even able to keep up with the clan kids albeit only rarely winning against them. The children they defeated didn’t last long, the instructors seemed to have started using their group to weed out those that wouldn’t make it to graduation. They didn’t think too hard on some children that did manage to hold out disappearing without explanation too.</p><p>Soon, they had a certain measure of standing in the academy and were starting to get used as examples for the others, of course always the civilians. However, the clan kids were starting to acknowledge them as well, albeit that just meant they were excluded when the clans decided to talk trash again. The civilians, meanwhile, begun trying to get into their circle, especially those who had come with them from the orphanage. The six of them closed ranks and were soon found talking in their own language, further distancing themselves. The impromptu lesson in networking paid off though, with a select few clan kids from less prestigious clans finding good friends among the civilians. Meanwhile, a talk about the limitations of their child bodies on the same day as their first introduction into seals led to Uzuki, by now identified as an Uzumaki, starting to look into seals.</p><p>The years passed by and graduation rolled around for the now ten-year-old boys. The war was about to end, but it didn’t stop the majority of the orphans from ending up as cannon fodder. The six of them could only be glad that their two Jounin Sensei had marked them down as having potential, allowing them to avoid the worst of it. When the two Senseis caught on to their ‘code’, and they would never reveal that it was another language entirely, they started playing off each other – They were sent on supply runs to outposts, taking over the ‘encoding’ of any messages that needed to be passed along, with the other team being available to decode at the other end. When they were both in Konoha again, six months after graduation, they unanimously decided to treat both of their Senseis to an expensive dinner – Even if they thought the children were too young to understand, the six knew exactly the kind of protection they were given through these two taking credit for the code.</p><p>When the enemy eventually caught on, none of them looked twice at the little kids, only after the people who had made deciphering intercepted messages an impossibility. The 12-year-olds knew better than to try and help the Tokubetsu. By the time the enemy realized these two didn’t have the code at all, the six Genin had safely arrived back at Konoha. It gained them a field promotion to Chuunin, with a mark on their files telling of their specialization in subterfuge and clear orders to let the two teams keep working together.</p><p>The integration of Korean into Uzuki’s ever-improving seals was what sold it and gave them an opportunity few had ever gotten. Sandaime-sama, upon realizing that he couldn’t even make sense of the sealwork anymore, introduced them to one of his own students, Jiraiya, a seals expert and also Konoha’s spy master, currently benched because of an injury. It was a perfect match for them, now able to learn how to integrate their acting skills from another lifetime into their new profession. It was also under his tutelage that Uzuki finally finished the first draft of a seal that would alter their appearance. He applied the paper to himself after Jiraiya-sensei had approved it. The look in the eyes of the other five said it all – It had worked. Now to turn this into individual tattoos for all of them.</p><p>It was also around this time that Jiraiya-sensei was finally made aware of the dancing all six had kept up with and decided to run them through basic seduction training – Not for them to actually run seduction missions, he made absolutely clear at the raised eyebrows that got him, but merely to further their skills as infiltrators. Later, when their old classmates found out that the six of them had breezed through that training, the nickname of the “Violet Dolls” seemed to have stuck – pretty boys, but also always amongst themselves. (Never would they admit to anyone that all they had done was pretend the examiners were fans. The rest had done itself.)</p><p>Even though their supposed code was still being utilized sometimes, the six started taking infiltration and even a few sabotage missions, before quickly deciding that for all that their skills made them rather suited for it, the latter just wasn’t for them. They did, however, greatly enjoy the return to the rush of performing.</p><p>Then the seal tattoos were finally done, and even Jiraiya couldn’t quite hide the pride shining in his eyes when Uzuki applied them to everyone, the six expertly hiding them under silver accessories from then on. Jiraiya's injury had healed by then, but he stuck around long enough to give them their promotions to Tokubetsu Jounin with Infiltration as their specialty after their first successful mission under the cover of the “Sumire Dancers” – civilian performers, in truth them under seal-henge.</p><p>They went through the years of peace, slowly building up the reputation of Sumire and finding their niche in their specialization, soon being utilized against high-ranking civilian targets. It was a perfect fit. So of course, that was when it all went wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>